


the wrong way / / suosɐǝɹ ʇɥƃıɹ ǝɥʇ

by salty_mommy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bad Boys, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Badass Granny, Debauchery, Delinquents, Don't Judge, Don't Try This At Home, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Grandmothers, High School, I Don't Even Know, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, JUST KISS ALREADY, Japanese Culture, Okay Not Slow Burn But Kinda, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Partying, Platonic Kissing, Please do not attempt, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some things not all, Teasing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Volleyball, get a room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_mommy/pseuds/salty_mommy
Summary: It's fundamentally easier to get along with Terushima Yuuji than it is to go against him. Maybe it's meant to be, or maybe it's a match made in hell.
Relationships: terushima yuuji/original female character
Kudos: 14





	1. Chaotic Neutral

It wasn’t hard to get along with Terushima Yuuji. In fact, not getting along with him would have been harder. You see, the volleyball captain had a certain way of rubbing a lot of people the wrong way. So if you didn’t get along with him, and he noticed that, well he might just make your life a living hell. Therefore, he was much easier to get along with than to not. 

It wasn’t until second year, yes, the first month of the second year when Mari’s whole world changed. Blissfully unaware of the person sitting next to her, or what he would mean to her within the next year. Ah, if only things could have stayed that way. Still, all good things must come to an end. 

“Hey,” she felt the end of a pencil jab her shoulder. “Yo,” an eraser was thrown at her head. “Duuude,” this time, she was pinched. 

“Ouch!” Mari turned towards her offender and hissed, rubbing the afflicted area. “What do you want?” She narrowed her eyes at him. She was just trying to get through self-study before she could get home. 

“I’m bored.” He whined, slumping on his desk. Everything about Terushima Yuuji broke the rules. His hair, his tongue, his ears, and anything else people speculated underneath his clothes. 

She huffed and tried not to snap. “Then why don’t you finish your homework.” She grit her teeth. 

“I already finished it.” His eyes widened and he perked up. “Hey, I have an idea!” 

Mari’s voice was a low growl, all warning. “Terushima-san just what are yo-...”

“Teacher!” He called, raising his hand and waving it lazily over his head. “My friend has a headache, can I take her to the nurse?” 

“Wha-” she tried to protest. 

The teacher didn’t even look up from their book. “Sure.” 

Terushima grabbed his bag and her hand, making it clear he had no intention to come back to the classroom. Mari scrambled to grab her bag, leaving her textbook and notebook on her desk. The two of them clamored out of the classroom and down the hall. Terushima had dragged her all the way out of the school building before Mari had a chance to say anything. He still had a grip around her wrist, but she stopped in her tracks on the sidewalk next to the school gate. 

“Where-,” she panted, gasping for breath, “where are you taking me?” 

“We are gonna go have some fun!” He grinned impishly. He tugged on her arm, but she stayed firmly in place. 

“What about school, practice?” 

“We don’t have practice today.” Terushima said triumphantly. “Besides, this is way more fun.” You frowned at him. 

“Let me get this straight,” she clench your fists, “you drag me out of class, you make me skip school, and now I am going to have homework I didn’t finish tomorrow, all because you were _bored_?” Mari tried not to snap, though she tended to be ill tempered, but his inconsiderate behavior was really getting to her. 

She had to remind herself, it’s easier to get along with Terushima Yuuji than it is to oppose him. “Fine,” she sighed, loosening her shoulders. 

He still held onto her wrist as he guided her more into town. He took Mari down a couple streets, eventually curling to the alleys between buildings. Winding through, she was dodging sleeping cats and garbage cans. It was starting to get darker, the alleys were more narrow, blocking out the sun. Dim yellow lights lit up around a door frame. He stopped walking and stepped back, gesturing to her in a presentational manner. Should she have been impressed? She read the fading neon letters painted decades ago, covered in grime and scratches. 

“Wow, Terushima-san this is really,” Mari looked for the right words, “sketchy.” She would have turned around and left if she had any idea where she was. 

“Come on, babe, it’s an _arcade_.” He said ‘arcade’ like it was something exotic. There were plenty of arcades that weren’t so far out of the way or too vulnerable to wander around the alleys so close to dark. 

“Okay, _babe_ , it’s an arcade,” she mocked, “what’s so special that you had to drag me around for forty-five minutes to see?” 

He put his hand on the door handle. “Well, you see, this is no ordinary arcade.” He opened the door and ushered her inside. The walls were brick, the air was musty with an overpowering odor of debauchery. Cigarettes, alcohol, something else that she couldn’t put her finger on. Her eyes almost teared up at the power of the stench. The establishment was damn-near deserted. There were a few machines lining either wall, directly in the back was a full-out bar, fully stocked with cheap spirits. A beat up array of sofas, armchairs, and a coffee table sat in the center of the room. Her eyes glanced over it all. Mari looked at a guy slumped over an armchair, sitting in it the wrong way. A few boys playing pinball. 

Terushima waltzed up to the bar, she followed him, not knowing what would happen if she strayed too far from him. 

“Teru-chan, bold of you to show up here in your school uniform.” The man behind the bar laughed, his voice booming. He looked over Mari. “Who do we have here? A goody-goody? Is she your girl?” 

Terushima snorted. “We’ll both have something light, maybe a lemonade?” She had never seen anyone order lemonade from a bar before. In fact, she had never been to a bar before. She was only seventeen, she wouldn’t be allowed in bars for three more years. “Thanks, Pops.” Terushima pulled out some coins, the man pushed his hands away. 

“You know the drill, first timers get their first drinks free.” She really didn’t understand what all the fuss was over some lemonade. 

Terushima led her over to the couch, the sound of pinball machines and other arcade games dinging in the background. She sat next to him and thanked him when he handed her her drink. He swung an arm behind her on the couch and set his drink down on a side table. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his school bag and a lighter. 

“No fucking way.” Mari hissed at him. 

He looked at her, a bit shocked, like he had forgotten she was still there. 

“You bring me to this- this den of illicit activity, without my consent, you’re not smoking.” 

“Relax, babe,” he frowned, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, it wiggled when he moved his lips. “You’ve been uptight, I thought you would like this.” 

Honestly, she had no clue if she liked ‘this’ or not. Overall, she was pretty overwhelmed. All she knew was that she wasn’t gonna sit there with Terushima smoking a goddamn cigarette with no explanation. “I thought the whole ‘bad boy’ thing was just for appearances, I didn’t think you were actually-!” Mari huffed. The ice in her lemonade clanked around. She remembered she had it in her hand and took a swig. It tasted just like lemonade, a bit more sharp than normal. She almost didn’t notice at first. 

“There’s alcohol in this, isn’t there?” She said, even if it wasn’t too detectable. It was still pretty damn good lemonade. Terushima laughed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and tucking it behind his ear. She rolled her eyes and took another sip. “Seriously,” Mari spat at him, “fuck you.” 

* * *

Mari didn’t remember why she followed Terushima back to his place, but it was probably because going home buzzed and smelling like cigarettes probably wasn’t gonna go over well with her folks. She woke up the next morning with a dry throat and burning eyes, laying in his bed. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up in bed. Mari was alone, but the way she had been pushed against the wall in the farthest spot of the bed lead her to remember that they both had crashed in the same place. She rolled her eyes and stretched her arms over her head, yawning before she lept out of bed. She looked over at the full-length mirror on the back of his door. Her feathery brown hair was a mess, she looked like she had gotten no sleep, and she was wearing only one of Terushima’s gaudy as hell band tee-shirts. Obviously, Terushima had as much taste in clothes as he did in venues. She stretched again in front of the mirror, seeing something poking out from the hem of the tee shirt. Mari pulled up the shirt to reveal a pair of Terushima’s grey boxers. She turned to look at herself from the side. Guy’s boxers made her butt look good. They were very comfortable. The likelihood of Terushima getting that pair of boxers back was improbable. She opened the door and walked down the hallway. She could smell rice and miso soup. 

Mari followed the scent into the kitchen, seeing a shirtless Terushima standing over a frying pan with eggs in it. She looked at the time on the microwave oven, it was half past noon. “Damn, I slept through half of school, so much for going in early and getting my homework done.” She muttered to herself, leaning on the kitchen counter next to Terushima. “Who knew the self-proclaimed bad boy was such a housewife.” She mused, poking him in the shoulder. 

“Who knew the good girl could hold her liquor so well? He countered, looking over his shoulder to grin at her. She rolled her eyes at him. Mari was _not_ a good girl. 

“Well it looks like neither of us were who we thought we were.” She sneered, shuffling around in the nearest cabinet for a mug and pouring herself a cup of tea. 

“Ah, true chaotic neutral?” Terushima suggested. 

Mari put the mug up to her lips, curling the corners into a smile. “Sure, let’s be chaotic neutral together.” 


	2. You're Growing on Me Like a Tumor

Another thing about getting along with Terushima Yuuji is that the longer you know him, the more he rubs off on you. Mari waited in the library at school for Terushima to finish up with practice. It felt wrong, going to school after class was already over. 

Skipping school, visiting illicit arcades, she could only wonder what would come next. She twirled her pencil around her fingers, the sun had already dipped behind the buildings. She collected her books and notebook, slipping them into her bag. She exited the library and crossed her arms, making her way over to the gym where practice should be ending. 

The boys had just started filing out of the gym when she got there, arms still crossed. “Ah,” Terushima said when he saw you, a smile spread over his lips, “I was going to come get you, Mari-san.” Some of the boys gave you odd looks, which was understandable considering the casual tone and unexpected appearance of one of their captains friends.

She waved her hand dismissively. “It’s fine.” She leaned next to the sink as he washed off his face and rinsed his hair. “You’ll catch a cold.” She chided, but she knew he didn’t care. He used the towel hung around his shoulders to rub down his hair. 

She waited for him to flip his hair back up, it messily rested in more or less the same position as before. She bit her lip before reaching up and parting his hair on the side. Mari looked at him triumphantly. 

“What the hell was that for?” He didn’t sound upset in the slightest, more amused than anything else. 

She hummed a little bit, a glint in her soft brown eyes. “You look like a k-pop idol with your hair parted like that.” She noted.

He combed his fingers back through his hair. He gave her a dopey, lopsided grin. “You not into pretty boys or something?” She asked. 

He shook his head a bit, droplets of water spraying her. “It’s not my thing.” 

She nodded her head and rubbed her chin. “Ah yes, that makes sense, you are a bad boy, bad boys cannot be pretty.” Mari said in a mockingly serious tone. “You’re full of shit.” She said, flicking him in the forehead. 

They split up on the way home, branching to go to their respective houses. The first thing she did when she got home was change out of her school uniform and hang it up. Terushima had washed it for her while she slept at his place. So it was clean, at least. Maybe he wasn’t a  _ total _ heathen.

Mari stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, still wearing a bra and Terushima’s boxers. No way were you giving those back now. She stripped off the rest of her garments and ducked into the bathroom. Her family wouldn’t be back from work for at least another half hour.

She took her time in the shower, really lathering up her hair and body, letting the suds run off and down the drain. Yesterday had been crazy, and she was glad to let the warm water run over her and let her calm down. 

When she was massaging the conditioner into her hair, her eyes shot open at a thought. If she wore Terushima’s boxers home, where were her underwear?

* * *

Mari managed to complete her homework, albeit she had to stay up late to finish. All was coming back into routine. After a week, she figured that Terushima had his fun with her and the novelty had worn off. She finished school, went home, ate dinner, did homework, scrolled through her phone, and had a normal everyday routine. But that’s when she heard something tapping on her window.

Mari looked up, sure she had just overreacted, but then it happened again. She stood up, standing by the window, just in time to see Terushima throw another pebble at her window. She rolled her eyes. What a cliché. 

Terushima Yuuji wasn’t done with her, not by a long shot. 

Mari met him outside moments later, her family was already asleep, snoozing away in their beds, not knowing any better. She wrapped her arms around herself. It may have been nice and pleasantly warm during the day, but in the night air, it turned absolutely icy in the early spring. “What are you doing?” She hissed, shivering in her pajamas. 

“What do you mean, I texted you like a half hour ago, we’re going out.” He looked confused. 

“You can’t just decide that for me, Terushima- san.” 

“I thought you liked hanging out with me?” 

“Terushima-san, we have school tomorrow.” Mari scolded him, unsuccessfully. 

He just gave her a look of mock disappointment and pulled something out of his pocket, using it to dry his crocodile tears. “You don’t want to hang out with me, whatever shall I do?” 

Realization snapped in her brain and her eyes focused on the silky green fabric in his hands. “Terushima, you delinquent, give those back!” 

“Finders keepers.” He put his arm up just out of her grasp. 

Mari huffed and tried to jump for it, embarrassed that he was waving her underwear around for anyone in the neighborhood to see. “Terushima-san,  _ please _ .” She pleaded. “Give it back!” 

He pocketed the article and grinned at her. “You’ll get out of it this time, but don’t forget, Friday we are going out.” He said as if this wasn’t the first time they were making plans. 

“I can’t,” she lied, “my family is going to my grandmother’s for dinner.” 

He contemplated for a moment. “I can’t tell if you’re lying or not.” He nodded, seemingly making up his mind. “Make an excuse then.” He shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heel before walking off down the street. “I’ll see you Friday.” He waved without looking back at her. 

He left her standing in front of her house in her pajamas, under the dim streetlamps. A gust of wind blew through her and she shivered. Mari had never met someone so perplexing in her entire life. 

* * *

Friday came, and Terushima was practically glued to Mari’s hip the entire day. He bugged her all throughout homeroom by tearing off pieces of his eraser and throwing it at her. He terrorized Mari in gym class by insisting to be her partner for stretches (he almost broke her in half). Terushima, in addition, decided to leech off of her during lunch, stealing the choicest bits from her meal when Mari wasn’t looking. The only bit of respite she had gotten throughout the day was when she went to the bathroom, and when she walked home during Terushima’s volleyball practice. 

She fidgeted nervously in front of the mirror. Terushima had texted her earlier, before he was in practice, to remind Mari to wear something “sexy” and “mature”. Obviously the outfit she wore to school fit in neither category. While she had consulted several youtube makeup tutorials, she wasn’t completely sure that she had nailed the smokey eye look. However, she saw no point in stressing too much over it. All things considered, dressing the part might be considerably more difficult. 

It took her twenty minutes and a lot of clothing on the floor, but she finally narrowed it down to two outfits. One of them was a pair of ripped jeans, a graphic tee, ankle boots, and a pair of fishnets. The other was a black turtleneck crop top, a red bodycon miniskirt that she didn’t even remember purchasing, and a pair of pointed black flats. Both of the outfits would go with a denim jacket, both of them looked great on her. Mari stood there, in a tee shirt and a pair of athletic shorts while she pondered her choices. 

Her hand hovered over the outfit with the jeans and then quickly to the skirt, then back to the jeans. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. “Come in.” She expected one of your family members to come in, not Terushima. Her face quickly heated up when she saw him. “What the hell are you doing in here?” Mari yelled, but it was a whisper through gritted teeth. 

He leaned against the doorjamb nonchalantly, as if this was a normal thing for him. “I came to pick you up.” He said obviously. He walked next to Mari, looking at the outfits strewn across the bed. “I think this one would look good on you.” He pulled the bodycon skirt into his hands and held it up to her. She rolled her eyes and snatched the skirt, tossing it onto the bed. 

“I’m going to change, you stay here.” She jammed her finger at his chest, only mildly annoyed. She gathered the outfit with jeans and marched off to the bathroom, purely out of defiance. 

* * *

By the time it had taken her to get ready and finish the rest of her makeup, Terushima had managed to rummage through Mari’s entire bookcase. She rolled her eyes. 

“Horror and shoujo manga?” He asked, not turning around at the sound of your footsteps. You sighed. 

“What does it matter?” She asked, going to her mirror on the vanity and putting on a layer of cherry-colored lipgloss. She looked at him laying on the bed through the mirror. She watched him shrug. He finally looked up at her when she looked over his shoulder. 

“Well,” Mari put a hand on her hip and pouted; “are you going to sit here and read manga all evening and had me get dressed up for nothing?” For what was pretty much the first time that night, he looked at her. 

She looked nothing like she had at school. Mari’s normal, natural looking makeup was replaced by something more mature. He was really staring at her. Mari shuddered. “You’re being creepy.” She muttered, pulling her denim jacket on and fluffing her hair out from underneath the collar. 

Then they left. 

* * *

The arcade was more crowded on the weekend than Mari would have guessed. For such a hole-in-the-wall, a lot of people seemed to know about it. It was amazing that the place hadn’t gotten shut down, most people Mari knew were pretty keen on adhering to the laws. “Babe, what do you want?” Terushima asked, much to your annoyance. 

“Whatever you get is fine by me, quit calling me ‘babe’ though, okay?” 

“Oh she’s feisty tonight, fellas, you might want to back off.” Terushima laughed, gesturing around to nobody in particular and walked his way up to the bar. 

Mari found the only available seat, one of the beat up armchairs. She settled herself and took a moment to look around her. There weren’t many girls there, and the ones that were there were draped over boys playing pinball or at the couches. All of them, well made up and beautiful in their own right, yet tainted by their presence in their environment. 

Terushima returned with Mari’s drink, he sat on the arm of the chair and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out. Mari frowned and snatched it out of his hands, tucking it behind her ear. “Hey, what’s the big idea, I got you a drink!” He whined. 

Mari looked at him for a moment as if she couldn’t believe he was asking her that. “I don’t want you smoking inside.” 

“What if you smoked with me?” He asked. Completely sincere and irritating to boot. 

Mari wrinkled her nose and took a sip of her drink. “In your dreams, pretty boy.” 

Terushima shrugged and rested his arm behind her on the arm of the chair. They did a quick toast to each other and shot back their drinks. “Another one?” 


	3. Smoke 'Em While You Got 'Em

The days were getting warmer, and seemed to pass faster. Mari spent a lot of time with Terushima, but she had also made sure that the two of them weren’t only going out to that strange Arcade. She also made him go out to movies and even study with her. In a way she were reforming him. And in a way, he was loosening Mari up. 

The two of them went from strictly in their own worlds to more well-rounded and dynamic people. 

Mari got to let loose, and he got a better balance. Despite being so different, the two of them worked pretty well together. Especially considering the manager at the arcade had taken a liking to Mari. Well, he liked Terushima, but he admired their banter. 

“It’s much more interesting than half of the people in here,” the manager siad, lighting up a cigarette. She wrinkled her nose a bit. “The two of you can hold a real conversation,” he held the cigarette between his teeth while making the drinks, which was not the most sanitary but what could she expect? It was a delinquent’s den. “Along with your liquor.” He chortled, pushing a screwdriver and a gin and tonic towards you two. 

Mari settled into her usual spot, the loveseat next to the equally as ratty sofa. Terushima winked at you before downing his drink. She fake gagged at him. “I have no idea how you can drink that stuff without throwing up.” 

Mari turned away in mock scolding, then she felt something brush the side of her head. Mari reached her hand up behind her ear and gave Terushima the side-eye. He had tucked the cigarette behind her ear. “What was that for?” Mari questioned but didn’t particularly protest. 

“I took it out without thinking, so instead I just gave it to you.” He shrugged, going up to get another drink. 

Mari pulled the paper tube from behind her ear and turned it over in her palm, examining it as she sipped her screwdriver. She didn’t understand why anyone would choose to smoke when it was bad for them, well it seemed popular at least. Did it make people feel that good? Mari put it in her mouth and posed for Terushima as he came back to her with his drink. He raised an eyebrow quizzically. “What’s this about?” He smirked, settling next to Mari. 

“Do I look as sexy as they make it seem in the movies?” Mari asked. He grinned, pulling out his lighter. 

“Did you want to try it?” She thought about it, taking it out of her mouth and rolling it around again. She nodded her head slowly, still unsure. “You can if you want, and if you don’t want it, I can take the rest, you don’t need to force yourself,” he said, looking almost concerned. 

He lit the cigarette, taking a puff and then passing it to Mari . “Take a breath in, inhale it.” She did as instructed. It didn’t taste as bad as it smelled but it still tasted like a cigarette. “Then another breath.” Mari obliged. Then blew out. It tickled, feeling a bit sharp in her throat, she coughed a bit. He took another drag. 

“Oh wow,” she said, putting a hand to her head. It was like feeling tipsy immediately, but not for as long and more intense. 

“Crazy stuff, right?” He offered the rest to her. Mari declined, still feeling a bit woozy from the one hit. 

“Maybe another time.” He shrugged. They chatted for a while, he finished the cigarette, tapping it out in an ashtray on the coffee table. He got up to get her another drink and she pulled out her phone, lazily scrolling through social media. The bell over the door jingled and a group of most likely college kids walked in, Mari only spared them a glance before returning to her phone. 

They all parted ways, some going to the bar, some going to the arcade games immediately. She still paid no mind. That was, until she felt the seat next to her dip down. Mari smiled and looked to find Terushima sitting next to her. 

“Thank y-.” Mari started to say, bringing her hand up to take another screwdriver, but was met with air and someone who was certainly  _ not  _ Terushima. He smiled back at her. He was handsome. Dark hair, onyx eyes, what he was wearing was probably more expensive than anything anyone should be wearing to that establishment. He was handsome, but unwelcome.

Her smile dropped. “Are you thanking me for sitting next to you?” He asked, rather cheekily. His voice was really seductive, she didn’t know how to describe but it had a certain timbre to it that made her want to hear him talk more. Mari looked over his shoulder to Terushima speaking with the manager while mixing drinks. 

“Sorry, who are you?” She asked, posture straightening, slightly embarrassed.

He laughed and it sounded beautiful, like breaking glass or jingle belts. “Obviously not the person you were hoping.” 

Mari crossed her arms, he lounged back, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, offering her one. “No, thank you.” She said. 

He lit his own cigarette and blew out. “So, what are you here for, I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

“I come here often.” 

“Oh, so a bad girl, huh?” He grinned. “What’s your name.” She told him and his smile grew wider. “That’s a good name.” Mari couldn’t help but blush. 

“Well my name is-.” he was cut off. 

“Irrelevant.” Terushima said, glaring down at him in his seat. “Here’s your drink,  _ babe. _ ” His voice was venom. 

This did not discourage the handsome stranger much. “Oh you came here with a man?” 

“You’re in my seat.” Terushima said. 

“Don’t get too territorial,” the man said scooting down closer to her wrapping an arm behind her, “there’s room for three.” Mari rolled her eyes. Instead she got up and moved to the single ratty chair opposite the coffee table. Terushima followed, sitting down, she sat on the arm and draped her leg over his and leaned against him before taking her drink. 

“Oi, Muranaka, don’t be harassing my favorite customer.” The barkeep yelled across the room. 

He looked mock wounded. “I thought  _ I  _ was your favorite!” 

Regardless, the Muranaka fellow didn’t bother the two of them for the rest of the night, though he did keep watch over them periodically. It made her feel strange. 

* * *

“Man, that guy sure had balls.” Mari sighed. Terushima lit another cigarette. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” 

He shrugged, “I look old.” She rolled her eyes. “Sorry about that though.” 

“Sorry?” 

“I shouldn’t have left you alone.” 

She blinked. “Terushima, that’s not the first time I’ve been hit on.” 

“I didn’t think it was,” he grinned at you, “but still,” his voice more grave, “I am the one who brought you there so I have to take responsibility.” 

“I don’t think I was the only one he was hitting on,” she snorted. Terushima offered Mari his half smoked cigarette and she took it, without thinking. She inhaled it, not coughing this time. 

“Oh shit!” 

“What?” 

“I am gonna smell like smoke, can I stay over at yours?” She waved her hands, making the smoke sway in uncertain snake-like patterns. 

Terushima smirked at Mari. “You want to stay over at my place?” 

“I reek.” Mari said, sniffing her clothes. “You better not steal my underwear again.”

“You stole mine first!” 

“True.” 


	4. Only the Good Die Young, but Your Grandmother is Ancient and That Explains a Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Updates might be a bit more sparse from here on out. I just moved back into the dorms for college this semster so we will see how that goes. Let me know how you guys like the chaper, I always look forward to reading your comment and feedback on my works!

Somehow or another, Mari’s grandmother had coaxed her into wearing her old leather jacket from her golden days, though Mari refused to wear the school uniform. “You look just like I did.” Her grandmother reminisced. 

Mari felt uncomfortable for a moment. This was her and Terushima’s spot. She also with her grandmother, who now knew that she frequented the arcade. But her grandmother reassured her that she “wasn’t a snitch.” 

“Yori-chan!” Her grandmother cried, rushing to the bar, causing a scene. 

“Ah, Yoshiko? What a sight for sore eyes.” The bartender’s eyes glinted. 

“Ah, Mari-chan!” The bartender crooned, noticing her behind her grandmother. 

“Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter.” Her grandmother said, resting a hand on top of the barkeep’s 

“Babba, I don’t know if you should thank him for illegally supplying me alcohol.” 

“What can I do for my two favorite women?” 

“Oh, Yori, what would your wife say?” Her grandmother blushed. 

“Misaki? That old hag knows I love her the most.” He said proudly. “Your drinks are on the house tonight.” 

“Two whiskeys, make it a double for me.” 

“Babba!” 

The bartender chortled. “By the way Mari-chan, where’s Teru-kun?” 

“He has a game.” 

Her grandmother clinked her glass with Mari and cheersed it. “Bottoms up!” 

Mari obliged, feeling uncomfortable. “Babba, please don’t drink too much.” 

* * *

“And then she proceeded to get drunk and I had to call a taxi home.” 

Terushima whistled. “Your grandmother sounds fun.” 

“Yeah,” Mari agreed, worn out. Even though Terushima didn’t win the match, he didn’t seem all that disappointed.

But it meant that she could spend more time hanging out with him. It was one of those nights at his place. Both of them wasted.

Mari dried off her hair, it was Terushima’s turn in the bath. 

She started rummaging through his drawers. “Sure, make yourself at home.” Terushima snorted. 

“Go take a shower, stinky.” She sneered, sticking her tongue. 

He slammed the door and Mari rolled her eyes. And then she saw it. Hanging on a hook by the door. 

* * *

“Hey, scum.” Mari greeted from the bed as Terushima opened the door. 

His jaw dropped. “What the fuck are you wearing?” 

“What do you mean?” She cried. Her hair was slicked back with hair wax, she was wearing Terushima’s full uniform. “I’m Terushima Yuuji and I like pretty girls!” She mocked. 

“Knock it off!” He growled.

“I like to drink and smoke cigarettes because it’s cool.” She mimed taking a drag. 

“Mari..” His voice rumbled. 

“Watch this! I’m gonna do a cool stunt and probably knock myself out on the court!” She mocked and stuck out her tongue. 

“Enough!” He grabbed her- well his necktie and pulled her close. 

“Enough?” She grabbed the collar of his shirt in return. “But we are just getting started!” 

“Quit making a fool of me!” He shook her. 

“Aww but you’re so fun to tease!” She laughed as he mussed up her hair. 

She slipped out of the tie and off the bed. “Take it off, now!” He barked. His face was all red.

She shrugged off the jacket and left it on the floor. She unfastens the buttons on the pants which were too loose anyways. She wore socks and his shirt. She started unbuttoning the top too before he stopped her. 

“Don’t get naked.” 

She grinned at him and crawled into his lap. “You’re too much fun to tease.” 

“You’re mean.” He was still mad. “Why…” he gripped his hands on the bed sheets, “why are you such a bitch?” 

“Aww,  _ babe _ ,” she cooed, “you know you don’t actually sound like that.” She rubbed his face. “You are too easy to tease.” She ran a finger over his bottom lip. “You’re such a good guy.” 

“You’re seriously the worst.” He muttered, Mari grinned. His face was red. 

He pushed her back on the bed, a hand on her chest. “Oh, how bold.” She teased. Mari wanted to be mean. It didn’t help that she and Terushima had a shots contest. 

“Shut up!” He glared at her. 

“If only you had known what you were getting yourself into all those months ago.” She hummed, grabbing the collar of his shirt. “I think I am done playing now.” She kissed him. 

She was greedy and hungrily nipped at his bottom lip. Terushima fought back too. He was angry, and that was good enough for Mari. She ran her hands through his damp hair and tugged at it lightly. She parted her mouth and felt his tongue slip in. 

She gasped and drew back. She forgot he had a tongue piercing. “Sorry.” He sat back, wiping his mouth. 

Mari sat up, he was still pretty much sitting on her lap. “Terushima, kiss me more!” She grinned, pulling on his shirt. 


	5. Playing Dress Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard you were on the market for a steaming hot plate of garbage. I am joking, though I cannot adequately verify the quality of this chapter. Please make sure to give me feedback. I have no clue if other people like this or the work is just completely self-indulgent. Either way, drop a comment and let me know.

Somehow or another, Mari’s grandmother had coaxed her into wearing her old leather jacket from her golden days, though Mari refused to wear the school uniform. “You look just like I did.” Her grandmother reminisced. 

Mari felt uncomfortable for a moment. This was her and Terushima’s spot. She also with her grandmother, who now knew that she frequented the arcade. But her grandmother reassured her that she “wasn’t a snitch.” 

“Yori-chan!” Her grandmother cried, rushing to the bar, causing a scene. 

“Ah, Yoshiko? What a sight for sore eyes.” The bartender’s eyes glinted. 

“Ah, Mari-chan!” The bartender crooned, noticing her behind her grandmother. 

“Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter.” Her grandmother said, resting a hand on top of the barkeep’s 

“Babba, I don’t know if you should thank him for illegally supplying me alcohol.” 

“What can I do for my two favorite women?” 

“Oh, Yori, what would your wife say?” Her grandmother blushed. 

“Misaki? That old hag knows I love her the most.” He said proudly. “Your drinks are on the house tonight.” 

“Two whiskeys, make it a double for me.” 

“Babba!” 

The bartender chortled. “By the way Mari-chan, where’s Teru-kun?” 

“He has a game.” 

Her grandmother clinked her glass with Mari and cheersed it. “Bottoms up!” 

Mari obliged, feeling uncomfortable. “Babba, please don’t drink too much.” 

* * *

“And then she proceeded to get drunk and I had to call a taxi home.” 

Terushima whistled. “Your grandmother sounds fun.” 

“Yeah,” Mari agreed, worn out. Even though Terushima didn’t win the match, he didn’t seem all that disappointed.

But it meant that she could spend more time hanging out with him. It was one of those nights at his place. Both of them wasted.

Mari dried off her hair, it was Terushima’s turn in the bath. 

She started rummaging through his drawers. “Sure, make yourself at home.” Terushima snorted. 

“Go take a shower, stinky.” She sneered, sticking her tongue. 

He slammed the door and Mari rolled her eyes. And then she saw it. Hanging on a hook by the door. 

* * *

“Hey, scum.” Mari greeted from the bed as Terushima opened the door. 

His jaw dropped. “What the fuck are you wearing?” 

“What do you mean?” She cried. Her hair was slicked back with hair wax, she was wearing Terushima’s full uniform. “I’m Terushima Yuuji and I like pretty girls!” She mocked. 

“Knock it off!” He growled.

“I like to drink and smoke cigarettes because it’s cool.” She mimed taking a drag. 

“Mari..” His voice rumbled. 

“Watch this! I’m gonna do a cool stunt and probably knock myself out on the court!” She mocked and stuck out her tongue. 

“Enough!” He grabbed her- well his necktie and pulled her close. 

“Enough?” She grabbed the collar of his shirt in return. “But we are just getting started!” 

“Quit making a fool of me!” He shook her. 

“Aww but you’re so fun to tease!” She laughed as he mussed up her hair. 

She slipped out of the tie and off the bed. “Take it off, now!” He barked. His face was all red.

She shrugged off the jacket and left it on the floor. She unfastens the buttons on the pants which were too loose anyways. She wore socks and his shirt. She started unbuttoning the top too before he stopped her. 

“Don’t get naked.” 

She grinned at him and crawled into his lap. “You’re too much fun to tease.” 

“You’re mean.” He was still mad. “Why…” he gripped his hands on the bed sheets, “why are you such a bitch?” 

“Aww,  _ babe _ ,” she cooed, “you know you don’t actually sound like that.” She rubbed his face. “You are too easy to tease.” She ran a finger over his bottom lip. “You’re such a good guy.” 

“You’re seriously the worst.” He muttered, Mari grinned. His face was red. 

He pushed her back on the bed, a hand on her chest. “Oh, how bold.” She teased. Mari wanted to be mean. It didn’t help that she and Terushima had a shots contest. 

“Shut up!” He glared at her. 

“If only you had known what you were getting yourself into all those months ago.” She hummed, grabbing the collar of his shirt. “I think I am done playing now.” She kissed him. 

She was greedy and hungrily nipped at his bottom lip. Terushima fought back too. He was angry, and that was good enough for Mari. She ran her hands through his damp hair and tugged at it lightly. She parted her mouth and felt his tongue slip in. 

She gasped and drew back. She forgot he had a tongue piercing. “Sorry.” He sat back, wiping his mouth. 

Mari sat up, he was still pretty much sitting on her lap. “Terushima, kiss me more!” She grinned, pulling on his shirt. 


	6. Static Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I have posted on this. I haven't been working on this one nearly as much as some others, but I hope you enjoy my works nonetheless. So without further ado, have some catharsis.

Things were more or less normal between Mari and Terushima. They would kiss from time to time and it was great but that’s as far as they got. They weren’t dating. 

Mari finally had started smoking cigarettes with him. She didn’t ask where he got them from but he managed. She lit one and blew out. She let the buzz rack through her body. She felt a familiar dip in the couch next to her. The weight was all wrong. 

“Muranaka-san, what do you want?” She blew a puff of smoke into his face. 

He grinned at her with his laughing brown eyes. He was too handsome. “Your guard dog isn’t here right now.” He commented, handing her whiskey as a peace offering. 

“Yeah that idiot wants to beat the game.” She pointed in the direction of the games along the wall with her cigarette. “And what is it that you are here for?” 

Muranaka swung his arm behind her and rested his and on her shoulder. “I don’t want to drink alone.” She sighed. 

It had gotten better, at least Muranaka wasn’t coming across as creepy as he had before, but she could blame that on the alcohol. He could be nice to talk to, especially when Terushima wasn’t there. 

“Hey, Muranaka-san?” Mari asked looking up at him after they had had a few more rounds of whiskey. 

“Hmm?” He looked down at her. 

“Do you think I am pretty?” 

He snorted and tucked some of her feathery brown hair from in front of her face, though it fell back where it was before. “Beautiful.” 

She curled her fingers in his shirt and brought his mouth to hers. He continued furling his hand in her hair, cradling the side of her face. 

He tasted like whisky yet nothing at all. She pulled back and smiled at him. She grinned when she saw the lipstick on his face. “Cute.” She took another drag and tapped her cigarette on the ashtray. 

He kissed her again and she furled her hand into his shaggy dark hair. His hands dipped down to her neck, then her shoulder and down her wrist, careful not to touch her hand . She had never felt a kiss like his before. All rough and barbed, spitfire and power. She almost didn’t want it to end.  _ Almost _ .

She sat back and finished her cigarette before reapplying her lipstick. Muranaka laid a hand upon her thigh. She grinned at him before leaning back on the couch cushions. “Do you want to get out of here?” He asked. 

“No, but maybe we could step outside for some fresh air.” Mari suggested. 

The two of them loitered outside. Thankfully, they were so far in the winding alley that nobody would see them making out. Muranaka had Mari pinned against the wall, with a knee between her legs. For a while. Until she flipped him around. 

“Don’t be thinking I would surrender control like that so easily.” She giggled, going back to nipping at his neck. If she hadn’t been wearing heeled boots, it would have been harder to kiss him. She was glad his height had seemed to be his only leverage. 

“Jeeze, you’re freaking strong!” He sighed, almost looking worn out. 

“You can thank my good-for-nothing delinquent grandmother.” Mari was always running errands for her grandmother so she had become quite strong from carrying groceries and whatnot across town. 

“What?” Mari ignored Muranaka’s question. 

“May I?” She asked, tugging on his top button of his shirt. Once he nodded, she broke eye contact and started making work of his collar bones, leaving little marks and love bites. 

The door swung open to the arcade and it snapped both of their attention away. “Ah, Terushima.” She said, as if nothing more was going on. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he looked pissed off. “Are we leaving so soon?” 

She quickly abandoned Muranaka for Terushima and clung to his arm. “Party pooper!” She pouted. 

Terushima glared at her. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it off of Mari’s shoulders. She was an idiot for not wearing a jacket out because it had been warm that evening, but he was an idiot for not insisting she wear one. 

Mari looped her arm in his. She wasn’t exactly stumbling, however her gait had a sort of exaggerated swagger to it. She dug into the pocket of his jacket and took out a cigarette and put it in her mouth, lighting it. 

“Sure, help yourself.” He snarked. She inhaled and stopped in her tracks, bringing Terushima to a halt as well. 

She kissed him, the smoke flowing from her mouth to his. When she let him go, she exhaled before taking another drag. Terushima was a bit annoyed by this. When she was drunk she did whatever she wanted with no consequence and it bothered him. Well tonight, there would be consequences. 

* * *

They made their way back to Mari’s grandmother’s house. She was out with some of her old friends. Going back and rekindling her friendship with the bartender, she was spending time getting the gang back together. So for the night she was staying in her Aunt’s old bedroom. 

Mari started shucking off her clothing and getting ready to hop in the shower, expecting Terushima to see himself out. But he didn’t. 

“Are you staying tonight?” Mari asked, leaving on her bra and panties before grabbing a robe from inside the closet. He stood in the doorway of the room but didn’t respond. Mari shrugged and walked past him into the hall, but he caught her wrist. 

Then he caught her lips in his. She was stiff, but the moment his hand rested softly on her shoulder, she melted, dropping the robe to the floor. Her hands busied themselves by pushing his jacket off his shoulders and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. She pulled him closer, until she was pressed against the doorjamb. 

When they parted, it was breathlessly. Mari smirked at him. “It took you long enough,” She said, tugging off his shirt and letting it drop on the floor of the hallway. 

She pulled him into the bedroom with her and closed the door behind her. 


	7. You Don't Have to Think About it Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy stuff in this chapter, won't update for a while on this one.

Mari stood over Terushima, tugging at the buckle of his belt and setting it aside on the bed before going back to tearing at the button of his jeans and tugging them down. Then he busied himself by pulling at her bra clasp, and though the tightness of the outfit she had earlier left little to the imagination already, he was still enamored with what was underneath. 

He slid his hands down her side before bringing them back up to cup her breasts. His breath was hot against her neck and nipped at it, settling on biting down on her shoulder, making his way down. 

Mari unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts for Terushima to kiss. She left on her panties and crawled onto his lap, holding him close to her chest as he left hickies on her. She raked her fingers through his hair and arched her back, rolling her hips against his. 

She tilted his face up to hers and bit his lip, slipping her tongue in his mouth, letting his tongue piercing roll around her mouth and clack against her teeth. Her hands ran over the strong muscles in his back and she pushed him back on the bed. 

Terushima was ravenous and he flipped her over on the bed and pulled her so she was propped up sitting against the pillows of the bed. He licked his lips and set his hands on her hips, sliding his fingers under the band of Mari’s panties. He waited for Mari to nod at him before he tore them down her legs. 

He ran his hands down her thigh, leaving kisses and bites at her inner thighs at first. She gasped softly, his motions making her ticklish. 

Mari curled her fingers in his hair and the other hand ran over her chest as Terushima went in with his tongue, teasing her lips with his tongue piercing. She squirmed and writhed under him, whimpering at the ticklish ministrations. She gasped, and felt Terushima smirk a bit, she would have rolled her eyes if she could have thought straight. At that moment, Terushima swiped his tongue over her clit, causing her to moan loudly. 

Terushima used his fingers to massage Mari’s thighs, creeping closer, eventually making their way into her folds, a finger teasing at her entrance, which was soaking wet at this point. Mari’s legs were tensing up, she was a moaning mess of dirty words and praises, neither of which made much sense. 

He was chuckling, probably had that same stupid grin on his face but at this point, the only thing Mari could focus on was on how intense she was feeling. Though that feeling all went out the window when Terushima swiped his tongue over her clit and she cried out. 

The sensations before seemed almost paltry in comparison to the hard bulb of Terushima’s tongue piercing running over her. Her legs were shaking and her back arched, pushing herself to get more friction, which Terushima obliged, he closed his mouth around the swollen and sensitive nub and hummed, taking Mari over the edge. Her vision went white for a moment before she could catch her breath. 

When she finally came back to earth, Terushima finished lapping at her and sat up, licking his lips hungrily. “You are the worst!” She panted. 

“You mean the best?” He wiggled an eyebrow at her and leaned down to kiss her, wrapping an arm around Mari’s waist. 

She feigned disgust and flicked his forehead lightly. “You are the worst for making me wait so long.” She ran her hands through his hair. “I thought I would get blue balls before you did me.” She laughed. 

Terushima sat up, bringing her with him, running a hand through her feathery brown hair. “You know I could never turn down a woman in need.” She scrunched up her face at him. Of course he laughed. “What’s that for?” 

“You are too cheesy.” 

“And you are too dry, no sense of humor.” He said, slipping off the bed and holding his hands out to her. “Let’s go take a shower.” He was still wearing his boxers, and the tent in them was painfully obvious. 

“Always a gentleman, I see.” She said, letting him support her and her shaking legs until she got stability and guiding her to the bathroom. When they got in, she made quick work of heating up the shower water before turning back and kissing her way down his chest until she was on her knees. Mari peeked in his boxers, pulling the waistband before snapping it back and looking up at him a bit confused. “Teru, what the fuck?” 

He gave her another one of those grins that almost looked like a snarl. She rolled her eyes at him before pulling down the boxers finally. She tossed them in the laundry bin. His hard dick sprung out, satisfying, not amazingly above average but definitely adequate. The one caveat, he had a piercing at the frenum. “You are psychotic.” She said. 

“You’re telling me?” He snorted as she ran a hand over it he groaned, she could feel him tense at the unexpected touch. “It took three months to heal! It was totrure.” 

She looked at him with cold, dead eyes. “Poor baby.” She had no sympathy, spitting into her hand and running it over his cock. He breathed in sharply as she massaged it, not quite jerking off, more of experimental touching. She looked up at him, which he found insanely hot and he couldn’t even hide that he was blushing nearly head to toe. 

Not something Mari was accustomed to seeing on “suave” Terushima, she almost convinced herself he was cute. But he was not cute. He was hot and she was hot and the whole room was hot. And the shower was at the appropriate scalding temperature so she rose up, still grasping him and gestured her head towards the shower. He nodded and she let him go, climbing into the shower and waiting for him. She kissed him, one of her hands sliding down to comfort his painfully hard erection. 

Again, she knelt down on the floor and pulled Terushima closer by his hips, resting her head lightly against the wall of the shower before licking experimentally at his cock. She took it in a bit at a time, swiping over his piercing, which was different to having his tongue piercing in her mouth. The jury was still out on whether or not it was good or bad. 

She didn’t spend too long thinking about it. There were other things to concentrate on, like the way Terushima’s face looked absolutely  _ wrecked _ . It gave her a weird feeling of power to know that she was the one who caused it, she had that kind of power over him. She ran her hands over his hips, running her thumbs over his v line. She pulled his hips closer, encouraging him to thrust into her mouth slowly, still guiding him so he didn’t lose control. 

She left her mouth open and massaged his balls as Terushima found his pace, not too hard to knock Mari’s head into the wall, but enough to hear her gag occasionally on his cock. She closed her eyes, experimenting with her tongue and swirling it around when he pulled back, getting used to the rhythm. She looked up at Terushima and their eyes met, Mari slid her hand down her torso, resting it on her upper thigh while the other played with his balls. Terushima had already been pent up before, but now that she was actually touching him, Terushima was close. 

“Mari.” He moaned. She pulled back and jerked him off as he twitched, cumming quite a bit. He panted, bracing himself with his hands against the wall of the shower. 

He groaned and Mari waited until he caught his breath before standing back up and pulling him to her, catching his lips and pushing him under the stream of warm water. Mari ran her spindly fingers through his hair. 

She opened the shampoo and began massaging it through his hair, they parted and she continued to wash his hair, Terushima turned around so she could reach the back better and he closed his eyes, enjoying the motion. 

  
  


It was almost wholesome, the domesticity of taking a shower together like that, but of course, that makes their relationship all the more complicated. The blurry lines had passed over friends and crossed into lovers. The cautious dance they had been skirting about for months, was finally coming to an end. 

* * *

On their way out of the bathroom, the two of them picked up the clothes that made a trail down the hall. They threw them in the hamper and Mari pulled out a pair of Terushima’s boxers and one of his shirts (that she had stolen) and pulled one of her aunt’s outdated baggy sweaters on. By the time she turned around, Terushima was dressed and had flopped into bed, he lifted the blanket invitingly for Mari. She climbed in and he nestled her to his chest, lips to the crown on his head, legs intertwining intantly. 

Mari traced her fingers along his collarbones. “What now, Terushima?” She asked. 

“Hmm?” He mumbled, his hands moving hypnotically through her damp hair. 

“What are we now?” She said softly, uncharactaristically so, enough that Terushima almost didn’t recognize it as her voice.” 

“Whatever you want to be, you don’t have to think too hard about it right now,” he punctuated with a yawn, “figure it out in the morning. And call me Yuuji.” 

And with that, he drifted off. 


End file.
